Eyes on the Prize
by sulfur-addict
Summary: An inter-House party presents a chance for Scorpius Malfoy to finally let Albus know how he feels about him after all these years. One-shot,rated for mild language and underage drinking. Slash, SM/AP with Lime. Written for JuicyPumpkin.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this particular plot and story with a few minor characters._

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first HP one-shot and this has been written in honor of a great reviewer to my other fiction 'Something Wicked.' This is a three word prompt issued by JuicyPumpkin who is one of the most awesome people on the Planet!_

**_Warning: This contains slash/yaoi which roughly translates to boy/boy. Also there will be underage drinking and swearing plus a light squeeze of lime. If this makes you uncomfortable, please turn back now; otherwise, enjoy the fanfic tea!_**

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was having a crisis. It might not be that to many people but when a charming young man cannot seem to find his best denims than that could be cause for disaster.<p>

He rummaged through his entire wardrobe and could not locate the blasted things. It was the last weekend of school and he wanted to showcase himself with a mix of sophistication and casualness that not one person on earth, other than he, could manage.

_Did I wash them? They're not in the hamper and their not in my closet… then just where the bloody…_

"THEY CAN'T HAVE RUN OFF!"

Pale but slender arms threw up in great dismay as Scorpius shouted in frustration.

He looked on his bed at his greatest secret. You would think that a person as foreboding and intimidating as any Malfoy heir should be would never have such a thing. But he did and he looked at the beady empty eyes of the stuffed toy with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"You haven't seen them have you, JP?"

No response was forthcoming.

"Pfft. Well you're not a great help are you?" The boy picked the animal up off the bed as he sat down and looked at the old orange material gracing his favorite childhood toy; his sock monkey, JP.

It had been a gift from his best friend when they were young children. Perhaps about 3 or 4 years of age when they had first met in a park that had been built just outside Hogsmeade; Scorpius thought back to when he had first met his best mate, Albus Severus Potter.

They were as different as night and day.

He had arrived there with his mother and as she spoke with a lady-friend he was busy playing in the sand box, idly prattling to himself as he imagined mounds of sand to be castles and his little stuffed giraffe that his father had brought to him from one of his many trips to Africa was a knight to help the kingdom.

Some mean freckled face boy came up to him and insisted that he hand over his toy and Scorpius had refused.

"_No. He's mine."_

_The boy who was antagonizing him was twice as large and tall with brick-red hair and a nasty sneer. Next to him Scorpius looked utterly pitiful._

_Using his size to his advantage the mean boy plucked the toy out of his hand and held it far above his head as the small blond jumped up and down trying to retrieve it._

_He yelled for it to be given back and wondered somewhere in the back of his mind why his mother was not helping him._

_The large boy just continued to laugh and took his other hand and pushed the blond down on to the dirt. While Scorpius lay on the ground with a painful pulsing riding up his tailbone, he was helpless as the boy shook the toy and laughed when the seam split in its leg, causing some of the stuffing within to fly out._

_The smaller boy jumped back up, catching the other boy by surprise and latched onto one of the toy's legs._

"_It's mine. My father gave it to me!"_

"_Why would he give you anything? He doesn't care about you."_

"_You don't know anything about him," Scorpius cried and pulled harshly. A ripping sound rang as the boy felt the leg sever from the rest of the toy and stuffing went flying._

_He landed on his bum with a loud thud and 'squeak.'_

_He looked at the leg which he held and up at the boy who threw the ruined toy in his face._

"_He didn't even put a protection charm on it! See, he doesn't care." The boy snarled in his face._

_Scorpius just shook his head while tears started at the corners of his eyes. "You're wrong. You're wrong."_

"_Aww. Little baby, you going to cry now? I think I should feel sorry for you. But my daddy says you can't feel sorry for death eaters!"_

_The small boy's watery eyes widened considerably. That word he'd heard before and knew instinctively it was a bad thing. But father wasn't a bad person. He was a really nice man. He even played games with Scorpius when he came home from work._

_Scorpius looked down with a trembling frame. The boy who had been his enemy for the day walked away laughing, leaving the porcelain child to cling to the remnants of his favorite toy._

_His big blue eyes stared down at the stuffing and tears crested in them, spilling over and down his plump cheeks. He had barely noticed the shadow that approached until the last moment. Scorpius knew it had to be another child as well._

"_You going to be mean too?" he asked bitterly and started when he heard a soft reply of no._

_He looked up and there in front of him was a boy of identical age but entirely different in looks._

_The young Malfoy didn't know what to think except that the friendly face looking upon him was entirely comforting._

_Unruly but short hair framed a dark skinned, plump and blushing child face. The face framed the loudest green eyes the young heir had ever seen. He was immediately attracted them._

Scorpius sighed as he looked at the little orange sock monkey and smiled. Who knew Malfoy's were capable of that?

Albus had to be the first person who ever knew that smirks were not commonplace in the Malfoy manor but honest-to-goodness smiles were everywhere. Scorpius' smile grew as he remembered Al giving him the ugly toy as recompense for his hot headed cousin's mistreatment of his giraffe.

He tried to tell the other boy it was unnecessary and that a Malfoy never takes charity; however, the other boy turned out to be just as passionate as the ginger haired family member but only in a much different manner. He insisted on him keeping it and would not take it back.

Scorpius had even decided to leave the thing behind when his mother called to him to come with her and that play time was over. His blue eyes glazed thinking about how he'd stood next her frozen.

"_What's wrong Scorpius? Oh, my! What happened to your toy?" Astoria said as she knelt next to him._

"_Some boy ripped it. Can he be fixed mother?" He asked despairingly. _

_She studied the damage and then nodded. "We'll get one of the house elves to fix it. This playground used to have only nice families. Tch. What happened to common decency?"_

_With that said she had taken his hand and started to walk away with him but before they could get too far, he stopped her and ran back to the sand box where the other boy still sat._

_The brunette seemed a bit sad but smiled brightly when the blond returned._

"_I believe you left someone behind." The kind boy handed the toy over and Scorpius took it gently. It would be the first of many exchanges between the two for years to come._

"_I really do thank you… um…?"_

"_Albus." _

_Scorpius blushed but held out his hand. He had seen his father do this before so it should be simple, right?_

"_Scorpius."_

With that simple handshake the two started on quite the adventure.

Oh, Mr. Malfoy had not been pleased to hear about the toy being ruined or who ruined it but when Scorpius had shown him his new toy and told him about the other boy his father looked at him startled.

At first he hadn't understood why his daddy had stopped speaking at the sound of Albus' name but understood completely when he looked to Astoria and said it was a Potter.

Mr. Malfoy had let his son keep the toy on the premise that, despite what Scorpius' grandfather may say or what he, his own father, may say, the Potter's were good people.

When the heir and his mother returned to the park the next day, Albus was there and so the boys struck up a firm friendship.

* * *

><p>After accidently dropping JP, Scorpius discovered his denims beneath the middle part of his bed.<p>

"Oh Merlin, finally!"

He didn't have enough time to have them washed properly so he muttered a cleaning spell and simple anti-wrinkle charm which had them looking good as new.

Tonight was an important party and he wanted to look his absolute best. Not that he didn't always look drop-dead gorgeous but he needed to make sure that he was captivating.

Scorpius styled his platinum locks to be slicked back but not overly so to the point where it looked to be painted on his scalp. His hair would not be worn quite as long as his father's until he was past the age of eighteen. It was custom among most ancient pureblood families to grow their hair long after a certain time to indicate the passing from childhood.

He smiled a wicked smile in the mirror.

"Oh, that's right you devil. You're getting what you've been after forever."

That's right; Scorpius was setting a trap tonight. He was tired of being so close and so far away all in the same breath, even the same touch. He closed his eyes and pictured that night in his mind. He had to keep his eyes on the prize. That little trophy that half the school would love to take back to their bedrooms was going to be his.

He looked at the mirror one more time after brushing his teeth and nodded in approval.

Scorpius had grown to be increasingly handsome. Over the years the sixteen year old had lost majority of all his baby fat and developed sharp features reminiscent of his father. His body was lithe and covered in graceful, sinewy muscle from his many Quidditch games and practices. Not to mention the incredibly large pool at his family's home was great for swimming exercise.

Going back into his bedroom he glanced once more at JP and spoke. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Well, I think this will finally be the night. I do hope he isn't as daft as usual. Blasted Gryffindor."

He opened his closet to view his extensive wardrobe and after careful selection chose a nice cobalt shirt to go over his undershirt. The cobalt colored button-up was solid and thankfully didn't make him appear ashen or, what was it Al was so fond of saying? "Death warmed over."

His jeans were stone washed but still had a dark appearance and hugged his legs wonderfully. They also enhanced his backside substantially.

Scorpius chose his black dress shoes and one more piece to accompany his outfit. It was an interesting shimmering grey, outer robe that stopped at the hips. It didn't wear like a cape or anything too dapper but instead tapered to his figure and broadened his shoulders. And one of the most important aspects was that it lay open, designed to never be fastened in the front save for near the waist. It was almost like a dark shimmering frock.

Looking in the full-length mirror beside his closet Scorpius studied his self. He rolled his shoulders and stood to his full height, leaning this way and that he smirked at his reflection.

"My dear Scorpius, you are King. Casual and sophisticated all in one."

The blond walked back to his bed and checked the time. He had to rendezvous with James Potter soon. He looked at JP one more time and spoke, "Wish me luck." And with that said, he was out the door, through the common room that was empty, and out into the maze of dungeons.

* * *

><p>In truth, Scorpius almost felt like some sort of secret agent or spy as he trekked through the halls of Hogwarts. He had nearly got caught at one point by Misses Brandishien who has patrolled the castle ever since the demise of Filch.<p>

The blond had only escaped her by darting into a closet where, surprise surprise, another student was also hiding.

"Narroch Goyle, how the blazes are you?" Scorpius whispered with a smile on his face.

The giant of a boy just shrugged his massive shoulders. "I'll be incredible once that bint gets out of here."

Scorpius nodded. "Agreed." He peeked out in to the corridor and waited for a few moments. Finally he waved at Narroch and led them both out in to the hall until they reached the second floor.

"By the way nice get-up, Malfoy." Goyle commented.

The heir took a moment to observe the other boy as well. He wore black slacks and a large dark green button-up dress shirt but… flip flops. The blond smirked at the nature of the attire and snorted.

"Thanks, you look rather posh yourself."

They both darted behind doors when they noticed students in the halls who were years under them and also when they heard the tiniest sounds.

The halls were mostly quiet but Scorpius could hear his own breathing to the point it unnerved him. He felt like the walls could hear his pulse as well, threatening to give him away at any moment.

At one point Narroch was right beside him and whispered the most ridiculous thing in the boy's ear. "I kinda feel like a platypus right now"

Scorpius turned an incredulous look at his counterpart. "What?"

"You know, Perry the Platypus, the secret agent?"

Narroch received a blank look.

"It's from a cartoon on muggle television."

Both boys jumped at the sound of the voice. They looked all around them and couldn't find the source and then Scorpius heard laughter and knew automatically who it was.

"Lily! Show yourself now." He whispered harshly but not with any venom.

"No. Now get in that restroom before someone hears us." She ordered and Narroch and Scorpius noticed a small sliver of light enter the corridor from where the restroom door was being opened for them.

The boys rushed in and once inside Lily appeared before them in a flash, her bright red hair braided over one shoulder and her greek dress a beautiful lilac color in the light. Scorpius gave her an appreciative once over and she smiled at him.

"Like it do you?"

"Yes I do. But I wonder, what would it look like on Albus?"

"You may find out. He and James have been drinking since noon." She winked at the blond who smirked.

"Is that why you're here and not James?"

Lily sighed dramatically and Scorpius thought Narroch was about to swoon.

"Yes, unfortunately but it is rather funny. James is already completely thrashed and Albus is sporting a nice buzz. So,' she eyed Scorpius meaningfully, 'now's your chance."

With that she led them over to the sinks and spoke some words in parseltongue. The sinks split open in response to her words and as they shifted, one sink sank into the ground to be covered by a tiny grate.

"How are we getting down there?" Goyle voiced as he noticed the straightway down.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You slide genius."

Goyle looked uncertain and glanced between Lily, the opening and Scorpius and back again. Lily huffed. "We don't have all night you know."

Finally the massive teen shrugged and jumped in the opening. Scorpius heard a whooping noise and then a crash-thud. He looked at Lily with large eyes.

"Well Mr. Malfoy step up to the grate."

He did so and was prepared to leap into the dark pit until the redhead placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I know we've had our differences Malfoy, but I want to wish you luck in your conquest and in order for you to make a good impression down there, sliding is not the way you should travel."

His blue eyes shined with confusion and looked down just as she said something else in parseltongue. The grate rumbled but before the blond could be concerned a set of stairs twisted out of the wall of the pit.

He barked in laughter and stepped on the first set of steps that gently began to twist him down into the bottom of the pit. He looked up as Lily smirked at him.

"You little witch."

Lily was mock horrified as she watched him descend.

"Why Malfoy, you say witch like it's a bad thing."

* * *

><p>Scorpius snorted in amusement at the incredulous look on Narroch's face when he stepped off the swirling stair case and onto the surprisingly clean floor of the anteroom. The blond vaguely remembered helping Al clean up all the carcasses and dirt left behind from the basilisk that Mr. Potter has killed.<p>

The larger boy's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally gave up and huffed.

"That little witch."

Scorpius patted the boy on the arm. "You know you love it."

Narroch shrugged his heavy shoulders. "I suppose so but still, she could have been gentler with me."

A thin eyebrow raised at the other as he had a mind to tell him that the brunette had more soft packing than a crate full of pillows but, since he was going to be needing all his luck tonight, decided not to voice that opinion lest the little quip earn him a stamp of rejection.

Instead he helped the boy dust off and led him through the door to a cave-like entrance chamber to an open vaulted door that currently had a sculpted snake sliding in circles. If a teacher happened to find some way through the sinks, unlikely as it may seem, the vaulted door would slam shut immediately and lock with the snake forbidding entry.

The two teens looked through the open door of the Chamber of Secrets. No sound could be heard on this side of the wall due to a silencing charm set up earlier that day. With everyone clearly talking and dancing, surrounded by multicolored lights, the effect was something like a fish tank. No sound could leak through.

The sixth years grinned at each other and entered the portal.

Sound exploded in their ears. Music, talking and people yelling over one another with laughs tumbling from almost every person's lips resounded on Scorpius' eardrums.

He loved the atmosphere immediately. The room was full of fifth, sixth and seventh years. The crowd was a considerable size considering the baby boom that had occurred after the war. Also what made this party even better was that there was a no holds barred disinterest in House rivalry.

Students during the day would do the traditional sneer and jeer but when it came to these parties… no one was untoward with another.

As he walked through the edge of the dance crowd that covered the center of the floor leading to the more spread out area in front of the bust of Slytherin where the conjured bar dominated the back part of the room, he looked at the couches that lined the wall between snake sculptures. The tables and differently designed couches, chairs and plush pillows were covered in those from multiple Houses talking and sharing among one another.

For the seventh years, this was their version of a graduation party before their lives out in the world started.

Scorpius chuckled as he noticed the Weasley girl, Rose was her name, holding onto Patrick Knott's arm in an iron-clad grip. She was talking a mile-a-minute and far too fast for the drunken Slytherin to understand. He had a look of confusion and nodded here and there.

As he passed by the groups of people, nodding here and there and giving greeting when proper, the blond enjoyed the expression of people as he walked by. All looks were approving, positive and sometimes naughty.

One Ravenclaw had to turn his girlfriend's face back to him when he thought she had ogled Scorpius for too long.

So Scorpius did the only sensible thing and winked at the Ravenclaw who immediately blushed and danced off into the crowd.

The heir finally swaggered his way to the bar area that was full of tables and chairs and students with hands full of butter beer and any other beverage they could get their hands on.

Attending the bar was Creven Longbottom. He smiled when he saw the approaching Slytherin.

"Hobey-ho there, Malfoy! What can I get ya?"

Scorpius leaned against the transfigured stone and smirked. "How about a mug of Honey Judgment and a shot of Al Potter?"

Creven rolled up his sleeves and flipped a glass mug over and filled it with two bitter style beers well known for their ability to knock the most largest men to the ground and ladled a helping of honey in the mix to offset the taste. He set the glass in front of him.

"One Honey of Judgment. I don't know how you can drink that and not get pissed right away."

The blond took a generous sip and smirked. "Must be my good breeding."

The other boy just shook his head. "Whatever it is, it has the potential to be a contestant of the Irish. Also, if you want a shot of Potter you just need to look to your left. The table that is surrounded by people is where you'll find 'em. But I warn you, Scorpius. He is well on his way to a solid hangover."

"Games?"

Creven nodded. "Games."

* * *

><p>Albus was in incredibly high spirits. He had early been nursing on butter beer and was now caught up in a very fun game of flip-cup.<p>

He had also beaten every opponent so far. The game was simple and with four people to a team, he, James, Louis and Hugo had crushed the other teams.

The brunette and his team had just won again and he giggled in drunken excitement. Brushing his sweat dampened hair to the sighed he took a swallow of his butter beer and mumbled something about the heat in the room.

He took a seat and spoke up. "Any one up for a single?"

"What's the stakes Potter?" A beautiful Hufflepuff girl asked. She'd been one of his best opponents all night.

Al seem to think and every one at the table laughed at his adopted seriousness.

"Well, h-how about a kiss for the effort put forth?"

"A kiss for the effort,' one boy voiced, 'you so confident Potter? What does the person who beat you get?"

Al smiled innocently enough that it was almost believable.

"How about…"

"A full frontal-snog." Came a rich voice from Albus' right.

He looked over and the people at the table parted to let through an impeccably dressed Scorpius Malfoy.

_And here I thought the room couldn't get any hotter, _thought Al.

His eyes did a thorough examination of his best mate. The cobalt button up complete with loose fitting over cloak made Scorpius' skin glow like alabaster. It was one of Al's favorite attributes of the air. Porcelain and smooth, he had always wondered if it would feel soft or stone smooth.

His eyes discreetly checked out the denim adorning the lower part of his friends body and he felt his face heat up a little more. Those were Scorpius' favorite pair and for him to wear them to something as mundane as this party meant the Slytherin had something up his sleeve.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you were, his brain was far to fogged to even attempt a guess at what that something was.

"A snogging?"

Scorpius leaned against the table and breathed in Al's face. "I may have started a pleasant buzz Potter but I did not stutter."

Green eyes looked at the glass in his hand and then back up at the heir. It was true he was more than half way ready to gladly label himself smashed but was he full enough of the warming mead to start kissing rich, pureblooded, male heirs?

When Al said nothing, James and Louis took it upon themselves to pull up a chair across from their family member.

James grabbed Scorpius by the shoulders and stuffed him in the chair, winked and told everyone, "Let the game begin!"

A drunken cheer went up and Albus stared at his brother in shock.

"I guess that means we play." Green eyes stared at the blue across from him. There was a hint of something there he wasn't sure of.

He and Scorpius always liked to play against each other but the blond had never made such an intimate bet. If he wasn't already flushed, Al was certain that he'd be blushing.

While he had been staring his brother and cousin had already set up twelve shots. Every two would be stronger than the last and he who couldn't finish would have to admit defeat.

Al nodded to his counterpart and picked up a glass.

* * *

><p>The room was spinning and Scorpius wasn't entirely sure how he'd managed it but he did.<p>

He had walked all the way back to his room without getting caught at nearly three in the morning with his trophy tucked under one arm and breathing heavy but full of giggles.

The poor brunette was in over his head when he decided to raise the stakes from a snog to a full on make out session in the Slytherin's personal dorm.

Scorpius could hardly believe his ears when the other boy had made that declaration. They had gathered a bit of a crowd at the table by then and once Albus had raised those stakes there was a collective noise of 'whooping,' coos and sighs.

The blond had wondered at some point if he could indeed win since Al had shown no sign of faltering. He had Irish blood running under that beautiful bronze skin which aided him in nearly defeating his friend.

But Scorpius had a trump card in his own blood and when Al was forced to tip his last glass in surrender he'd asked, albeit slurred, what the boy was made of.

Scorpius simply replied, "My dear Ally-cat, I have been bred of the most notorious drinkers of all time and every one of them derives from both the Malfoy line and Greengrass lineages."

After that he had let his eyes rake over the Gryffindor and made sure that his eyes portrayed every naughty intention. The message was definitely received when a deep rose colored blush bloomed violently on the boy's face.

Scorpius marched the boy to the bed and sat the giggling mass down while he searched to bring light to the room.

He managed to lighten the room and turned to look at his counterpart on the bed. His breath stopped completely for several seconds and he sent quick mental thanks to James and Louis for making room for him at the table.

The lights in the Chamber of Secrets had not done Albus justice and Scorpius had the horrible yet exhilarating thought that practically no one could have made out the state of the boy on his bed more clearly than he was at the moment.

Blue eyes sharpened to molten silver as he looked at the prize on his green duvet.

Albus had somehow managed to find JP and was holding it to his chest in child-like innocence, looking up at the blond with his head tilted in a curious fashion.

In that instant Scorpius could see how he looked once again when they were children. If someone had no idea what they were looking at they would swear the Potter boy was a comprised mass of fluffy black hair and eyes alone.

Emeralds, slightly foggy through the haze of drink, were wide in their search of Scorpius face. Slowly they trailed from his face to his neck and the rest of his body.

The heir let him look as he, too, observed the brunette.

The boy's wardrobe would be dysfunctional for anyone who was not Albus Potter and there was no doubt in Scorpius' mind that if any had tried the same combination of colors and styles they would be laughed at.

But not Al. His upper body was adorned in a solid purple t-shirt with a flashy silver and silken vest that was never meant to be buttoned. It shimmered against the flat color of the shirt.

A glossy, hideous white belt about three fingers in width with sunshine yellow threading hung in tandem with another belt which was navy in color and cloth-like. They overlapped one another, the navy belt holding up the dark grey denims with the white at an angle just for show. His trousers were fitting and snug against muscled legs toned by Quidditch but not so tight as to be called 'skinny jeans.' They fed into tasteful calf-high dragon hyde combat boots; the tips of which were shiny steel.

His hair was out of sorts but then again Scorpius supposed it always was with its haphazard black layers going this way and that and long enough to frame a tanned face with rhinestone eyes.

And with tanned flesh holding the bright orange sock monkey in his arms, the image composed was entirely one word; beautiful.

It was Albus in true form, innocent and child-like but with a nearly adult body and mind. This was what Scorpius loved so much about the other boy and why he fell for him in the first place.

Malfoy's were always concerned with prestige and looks and the whole nine yards. Most people wouldn't be caught dead in such a clash of wardrobe mistakes and not give a galleon.

" Are ya' gonna k-keep starin' the rest of the bloomin' morning?"

Scorpius smiled a genuine smile and shook his head as he started to the bed to stand in front of Al.

The grammar was horrible but it was, again, something only Albus would get away with. Plus the slur of his words was slightly adorable.

The brunette pouted when the blond stopped in front of him.

"Help ya?" He asked disgruntled then leaned back as the blond leaned forward.

"What… what're you doin'?"

"I'm claiming my prize, remember?" Scorpius stated and leaned in closer as the brunette leaned further away.

"You were… s-seri-serious? I thought ya were pullin' my leg?"

Albus looked for any sign of chicanery in the eyes in front of his own. He was certain that this was a joke because there was no way that Scorpius of all people, would want to kiss him.

"Al, you ought to know by now whether or not I'm joking. But in case you still think so in that hazy mind set of yours, let me prove it to you."

Scorpius leaned so close and the more he leaned in the more Albus tipped back until, with a startled squeak, he was flat on his back on the floor. His legs propped up against the side of the bed with Scorpius looking down at him in surprise.

"Ouch! Stupid floor," he groused.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Though I'm wonderin' how it was ex-exactly you came to be atop the bed and I on the floor."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You kept backing up."

Albus adopted a thoughtful face and looked back up at the blond when he felt a tug on his ankles. Two pallid hands were holding gently to his limbs and pulled until the brunette was once again atop the bed but lying flat out on his back.

He still held the sock monkey.

"You know,' Scorpius started as he lay on his side, head propped up by his hand next to Al, 'you started this. I think its poor sportsmanship to make a bet then refuse to pay."

"How can ya even think of a word longer 'en one sylla-sylla… just long?"

The glare he got for his efforts was not wasted and the boy sighed.

"Why then do you wanna kiss me? I can see yer not pullin' a fast one so help me understand what's goin' on in that head."

"If I tell you can I get that snog?"

Albus laughed, "ya already won it fare 'n square. But sure, I'll let ya lay it on me."

It was Scorpius' turn to sigh and he looked seriously at the other boy. He had wanted to say this for the last four years. "I know you won't remember this in the morning but I won't mind repeating them when you wake up because you _will_ be staying with me tonight.

"I fancy you. Simple as that and I have for several years. You are the most wonderful person I've ever known. You always know the right thing to do to get me to smile. You've a light, a fire that burns so brightly I can't help but be attracted to it. I feel like some helpless moth being drawn in and I can't escape. I don't want to escape either.

"I want to kiss you because there is a great chance that when the morning comes, you may remember and might just be so sick of me, of this confession, that you never speak to me again. If I know anything about you Potter's it's that you keep your word and I know that you'll keep up your end of the bargain. So before you leave the room in the morning and never speak to me again, I'll have at least tasted a kiss from you."

Albus listened intently to the speech, again, checking for any sign that Scorpius might be joking. It was no small wonder that he'd think that since the blond was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever known.

He looked at JP and remembered the day he'd given up his favorite stuffed toy to the other boy. It wasn't just because his cousin was so mean, though it was part of it; it was mainly because he had been so drawn to the adorable boy he couldn't help but want to cheer him up.

JP had always cheered him so maybe it would do the same for the small blond with the large blue eyes.

It did and the return for his actions had earned Albus a priceless friend.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Scorpius had been looking at the blanket when he heard Al speak, certain that the boy was going to be angry despite his innate kindness. He looked up and saw the brunette had his own eyes locked to the ceiling, expression entirely serious and, now that he noticed it, there was no slur in his words.

He swallowed. "Are you serious, Albus?"

"Are you? Show me that you mean what you say or I will walk out of here no matter how much I stagger."

Scorpius couldn't believe his ears. His heart jumped into his throat and his pulse sped up, his mouth went completely dry. He had waited for this so long he couldn't find the will to move.

Albus looked down at JP and took his friend's stillness as his solemn answer. Steadily he tried to rise, fighting the burning in his eyes and cheeks as he tried to get off the bed without making a scene. He should have known that Scorpius was kidding. After all, why would someone so beautiful want him? He was scruffy and unrefined. He was nothing special to look at and nowhere near as smart as Scorpius was.

That was okay though. He would find his way to Gryffindor, slip into bed and hope tomorrow would not reveal to others the hurt he felt.

He laid JP on the bed and made it to the door. He had barely opened the door when it suddenly slammed shut and the locks in front of his face bolted heavily.

He turned quickly to find Scorpius walking towards him with his wand in hand, lowering after he had spelled the portal shut and locked.

"Scorpius… what-?"

Hands clutched his arms in a sudden grip and lips covered his own. Albus' question died in his throat.

Scorpius leaned back, his eyes glued to the surprised ones in front of him and smirked.

Once he finally willed his limbs to move Albus had nearly gone out the door. But he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't.

Al tried to speak but a pale finger sealed his lips. Scorpius shook his head slowly in a gesture of 'no.' There would be no speaking, no protest until he got what he wanted and if by the sound of Al's earlier statement was anything to go by, then the other wanted this too.

He gently guided the other boy by his arms back towards his bed, all the while never breaking eye contact.

When he was certain he had him where he wanted him he spoke up.

"Albus, I need you to trust me. I know you always have but I need you to do it on a deeper level then we have previously attempted. Can you do this for me?"

Al nodded slowly, hypnotized by the manner in which the blond spoke as if he was almost afraid that Al would bolt out the door at any moment.

The brunette was conscious of a few things. One thing was that some amount of his drunken stupor was starting to evaporate in the wake of the serious activity occurring. Another thing was the fact he felt a hardened pillar like object pressing along the center of his back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Scorpius had just pressed him up against one of the towering bed posts.

His arms were being lifted and manipulated to wrap slightly around the post at the wrist where only a minimal slack was felt as his wrists tested the new restraints that had appeared out of nowhere. He felt the silk curl around his flesh and became hyper sensitive to touch.

But his eyes could not seem to tear away from the smoldering cinders in front of him.

Albus couldn't take much more of this staring contest. Something was about to happen between them. Something important which would completely change the dynamic of their friendship forever.

The very thought of this relationship between them escalating and the remnants of alcohol in his system were causing his heart to pound faster, the blood in his veins to speed along their paths, and all of it in a strange anticipation that he had not seen coming.

Albus was about to break his vow of silence so that Scorpius would do something other than stand there when the blond finally made his move.

It was gentle and almost tender the way Scorpius lips felt against Al's. The small kiss was so chaste that it could be compared to a butterfly hovering over the thin skin and batting its wings so gently with little puffs of air.

A smooth muscle protruded timidly out of a soft pink mouth to beg entrance at the dark doors of the other.

Steel and jade eyes never closed completely, if anything they tried to read into the other deeper. This was a game they were familiar with but had never played with each other and the challenge was clear.

_Do you dare, Potter?_

Albus opened his lips.

_Yes, I dare._

Flavor so sweet exploded on Scorpius tongue. So much so that he pressed flush with the body in front of him for more. There was a slight bitter taste of alcohol on the tongue but a natural flavor that rivaled anything he'd ever tasted.

He slipped his tongue further inside the wet cavern enjoying the battle of dominance that came naturally to the two of them. Not only were their tongues locked in combat but Scorpius was forcing Albus to his knees ever so gently.

The brunette was down only on one knee and that was where he stayed for a fierce moment. His hands slid down the post with him, perpetually bound and frustrated by the fact.

He couldn't touch Scorpius and he couldn't fight back. The look in his eyes clearly portrayed the fact he didn't think it was fair.

Scorpius had the nerve to smirk in to the kiss, as if to say, _of course, it's only Slytherin after all._

Then the blond brought the other knee down with a simple gesture. He bit and nibbled Albus' bottom lip causing him to whimper in surrender.

The brunette glared at Scorpius when the blond pulled away, both panting and needing of air.

The Slytherin observed his trophy with glazed eyes.

It was his greatest achievement and everything he could ever want.

Al's hair was simply ragged and his clothes shifted and rumpled. His shirt displayed a midriff of solid bronze and his face was a healthy flushed dusting of pink.

His wrist pulled at the silk of Scorpius' uniform tie and his knees lay flat on the ground.

The blond licked his lips at the pure fury in those eyes and loved it.

The he too, got on his knees and matched wits against that mouth once again.

* * *

><p>Scorpius woke up the following morning to a pleasant feeling. He felt warm. It was nice since the dungeons were usually so cold at the first of the morning hours.<p>

He shifted slightly only to be startled by something else shifting around him. He quickly looked down and relaxed, letting out a puff of air as he did so and smiled.

What had kept him so warm was the human blanket that was snuggled around him. Albus' arm was draped across his middle in a decent semblance of a hug and his right leg was twisted in between the blonds' own limbs.

The look on Al's face was peaceful but Scorpius was willing to bet the other boy would wake up with a terrible head ache from all the drinking the night before.

The Malfoy heir shifted quietly and soon disentangled himself from the brunette and made his way to the restroom where he cleaned up quietly, changed clothes after waking up in the ones he had worn the night before and then came back with a potion in hand.

He discovered Al having clung to a new object in his absence, the orange sock monkey, JP.

The sight was entirely adorable and Scorpius sighed in happiness.

Last night had been the stuff made of dreams. He claimed his prize thoroughly and then some. And when both had finally exhausted their energy reserves after such activity, Scorpius had released the bonds from Al's wrists and they wound up falling asleep rather quickly on the bed after kicking their shoes off. They were far too tired to take off their other items.

This suited the blond fine since he did not want to move too fast in uncharted territory. And this new direction was certainly uncharted for either of them.

"Albus. Hey, Al, it's time to wake up. Come on."

Scorpius voice barely caused any stirring and he tried to call again several times. Finally he just conjured up two cymbals and banged them together.

The result had the blond nearly crying on the floor from laughing so hard.

Al jumped out of bed, not knowing where he was and tried to run only to be caught up in the sheet and face planted on the bear skin rug surrounding the oak bed frame.

When he realized what happened he sent a glare at the blond that would peel the skin off of lesser men. Thank goodness Scorpius was not a lesser man.

"That was entirely uncalled for you prat!" Al groused at the blond.

"I tried to wake you by other means so you cannot blame me."

"Yes, yes I can. Now quit being snarky and tell me why the room is sideways."

Scorpius blinked and then burst into another fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at? Ow." Al whined and clamped his hand to the side of his head tenderly.

When Scorpius had more control of his laughter he walked over to the hyper sensitive brunette and gave him a potion.

"Drink it. It's for the hangover. Also, the reason you see the room as being sideways is because you are laying on the ground on your side. It's all about perspective."

Albus took a drink of the potion and instantly felt better. He sat up gingerly and took the proffered hand allowing him to be pulled to his feet.

He looked almost sheepishly at the blond. "So, about last night… was it real?"

Scorpius sniffed. "Of course it was real. But you never answered my question."

Green eyes widened. "Yes I did. I told you yes."

"No, no. That's not what I meant. It was after I asked if you'd go out with me."

Albus looked lost. Scorpius rolled his eyes at his newly appointed boyfriend. Somehow the thought made him feel a bit giddy at the idea.

"I was referring to JP."

"What about it?"

"Oh honestly. I asked you what the initials stood for." Scorpius sat on the bed and picked up the stuffed animal. Its beaded eyes stared back at him and he felt a shift on the bed next to him and a warm weight on his shoulder where Albus lay his head.

"I never told you?"

"No. I honestly thought it was your brother's initials."

He could feel the head on his shoulder shaking no.

"I'll tell you but promise me you won't laugh."

"I promise as long as it's not something childish like Perry the Platypus or whatever the blasted thing is called."

Surprise crossed Al's features. "How do you know him?"

"Long story."

Albus shrugged. "Well, I guess you should know since she's the one who brought us together."

"She?"

Al nodded, his large eyes shining and effectively captivating the blond. He leaned in softly and whispered, "Her name is…"

"…Juicy Pumpkin." With that Albus licked the side of the blonds' face, grabbed the monkey and ran out the door with Scorpius laughing and not far behind.

_End Eheh!_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed. I appreciate constructive criticism and reviews. This has already been viewed and approved by JuicyPumpkin who it was written in honor of._

_I hope you would drop by my other HP fiction which is also Al/Scorp. Until then, Please review and tell me what you think of this story!_


End file.
